Drawings
by Alonapogostick
Summary: Drawings can bring out the passion in those who enjoy drawing what makes them smile, Alphonse makes me smile. You always do brother mine. Elricest Ed POV


I own nothing. Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to its owner. Brothers belongs to Vic Mignogna, it is most likely the most beautiful song I have ever heard and I want to cry. You must hear it to understand what Edward is going through.

* * *

**Drawings**

**© Alonapogostick AKA RiYuYami**

**Chapter one**

* * *

I watched him sleep soundly on the bed that use to belong to my now-dead room mate. My friend Alfonse gave his life to save mine and reunite me and my brother. He shall be missed. The house was quiet as the only other people in the house slept. Noah was in the guest room and Alphonse was in Alfonse's bed. I smiled softly at my brother, God how can someone like him be so delicate and yet so strong?

In the moon light I could see how much he had changed in looks over the past three years we had be separated from one another. He was taller, almost as tall as me but still shorter. He had long eye lashes, much like a girls but still they fit him. His hair was long, silky, and the most beautiful shade of honey I had ever seen. He was thin, but in a good way and he was slightly muscular, much like my self but I had more then he did. Alphonse's eyes, so lovely and large, were a shade of bronze with silver mixed in. And his lips… pink, full lips I wanted to touch with my own but I couldn't, I will not touch my brother that way, even though it pains me not to.

Alphonse moved a bit, his head now turned in my direction, the lighting was right, giving me the perfect shading, his pose was correct for a good angle, and the blanket didn't have too many creases so it would be easier to do it now. I shifted a bit toward my desk and pulled out a sketch book, a ruler, two pencils, and an eraser. I flipped past the only two drawings in the sketch book; a sleeping cat and a few randomly drawn items in the room.

Over the past three years I improved on my ability to draw, color, and out line. I enjoy it very much and Alfonse always made me draw the blue prints out for our rockets, didn't bother me in the least. But I really enjoyed drawing people. I drew Hughes, Gracia, Alfonse, and other people I have met over the years that look like people I already knew from my world.

My world…

I only got to see a few friends for a short amount of time yesterday… after the maniacal bitch tried to kill everyone because she thought we were all different from those of her world… we were only separated by a thin line called the Gate, two worlds alike yet different, one of alchemy and one of science.

I looked at my hand. Automail, how I missed you. Uhh, Winry would be blackmailing me if I ever said THAT out loud… Good thing Alphonse knows a lot about it now, so he can fix it for me. I picked up my pencil with my normal hand and started a light sketch of a figure lying on its back, head facing in my direction. I worked on the head first; a strange little habit of mine since drawing a body first is a pain in the fucking ass! I hate drawing and working on the body first, a lot of other artists I know do it because they say that the body makes the person, but to me, I say it is the face.

The face shows emotion, even if it is stone hard. The eyes help you see that, you can see a person's whole being, mind, and soul with in those liquid pools of searching, reaching, failing, succeeding, and trying.

Trying.

I started with the hair, soft bangs that were some what like my own, only shorter and most wavy. The hair that came out of his pony tail laid all around him, lying softly on his warm cheeks, I drew in soft lashes and a small but cute nose. I then drew his lips, lips that showed a soft smile, meaning he was having a good dream.

I then worked on the body; the blank went up to the start of his chest so it would make it easier to draw right now. I drew the blanket and some of the creases and bumps, then I worked on the chest, a shirt covered it so I drew in the details of that as well. I started work on the shading, the blanket is hard but I got it, the shirt didn't have much shadow in it.

The face, this was my favorite part to shade, the better the shadow, the more life it has. I worked on the hair, adding a light shading for it since the hair was colored. I smiled at my work, and placed the date at the bottom right-hand corner. I also added my signature and symbol.

I looked At Alphonse, he had slightly shifted and now his whole body faced me. You were once so sad, you couldn't smile or feel, I changed that for you just like I promised, though I am the one that caused that horrible time to happen to us, but that is all in the past I thought as he glided my hand over my metal arm, feeling the cold touch against my warm skin. I smiled softly and hummed a tune and words began to write themselves in my head, to later be stored in my memories.

_How can I repay you, brother mine? __How can I expect you to forgive?  
Clinging to the past, I shed our blood.  
And shattered your chance to live._

Singing, another hobby I had that I kept secret. No was to ever know about it, for singing was a strange thing for someone like me to do, though I was strange myself. Always talking about another world in which know one shall ever see… again.

I lightly closed the book and placed in the drawer along with the supplies and I closed it softly so that I did not disturb Alphonse. I yawned and took a look at the clock, 2:59 in the morning. I moved off the bed and planted a tender kiss on Alphonse's forehead.

"Good night brother mine."

* * *

TBC

Each chapter will have a portion of the song.

Please review.


End file.
